


Scooby Doo! Mystery Incoporated: Children Of Nibiru

by TodoRaine



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Tumblr Ideas, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoRaine/pseuds/TodoRaine
Summary: Mystery Incorporated's ending wasn't the real ending, it was all an illusion. Marcie never died in the caverns, she lived and you know what they say... What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Join Marcie Fleach as she slowly uncovers what really happened in the caverns and find out who really opened the sarcophagus.Will Marcie find out who did it before she succumbs to the cruelties of the Entity's minions? Or will she fail and fall prey to the cunning and manipulative tactics of the Entity's guards?Character are owned by Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers.





	1. Prologue

_“Losing your life is not the worst thing that can happen. The worst thing is to lose your reason for living.”_ _  
―_ **_Jo Nesbo_ **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Prologue: _End Of The World Or So It Seems?_**

****

**_April 5, 2013, 10:30 p.m._ **

**_Crystal Cove_ **

**_The Opening of the Caverns of the Town_ **

It wasn’t everyday he had to look out for the citizens of Crystal Cove, but then again it wasn’t everyday that an Evil Parrot kidnapped people with the help of some Old German robots. Making them mine for whatever it was looking for. From what he could see during the fight, the parrot was looking for a door of some kind.

He stayed close to the exit of the caverns, staying behind as he stood watch as people ran out into the outskirts of the caverns. Keeping watch that no one was left behind, Not even the cute, tiny dog in a coma.

“I think that's everyone.” The Sheriff said, slapping his hands in a cleaning matter.

Bronson Stone wasn't the brightest of police officers. But he knew when the town was safe.

Or so, that's what he thought.

That’s when the Sheriff remembered, the kids were still in the caves. “Where are the kids?" Bronson asks to himself, a feeling of nervousness crippling in him.

"My daughter is still there! With those… Robot things!" Bartholomew Blake screamed towards the Sheriff, getting his attention. "If something happens to her-"

"Barty, Calm down..." Nancy Blake told her husband, seeing that he was starting to calm down, she continued for him. "You must get the kids sheriff. They are in danger the minute they are in there, especially with those robots around!"

The sheriff gulped in response. He wasn't really brave, and he wasn't one to go in the face of danger. He felt his arm being pulled by none other than Mayor Janet Nettles.

"Bronson, the kids need you." The Mayor said smiling at him.

Bronson Stone sighed and looked towards the cave. He felt a chill crippling on his spine, he was afraid. Sure, he led the Crystal Covians out. But that was because he was in the heat of the moment; he couldn't go back in there without being scared.

But he felt the tingling feeling of courage for some reason. Bronson sighed. "You're right Mayor, I have to find them. It's my duty as a Sherriff. An-"

"Don't stall and go Bronson!" Mayor Nettles cut him off.

"Right, Mayor!" And with that Bronson went inside the caverns, getting his pistol out in case any robots were ambushing him.

It took a while, but he got to where all of the Crystal Covians were mining for the Purple Parrot. The scaffolding was gone after the civilian revolution, robot corpses were scattered across the area.

Once he got to the last door where the Mystery Incorporated the Second, Professor Pericles and the remaining Kriegstaffebot went. He felt uneasiness though, as he passed through the cavern. Waiting for anything to attack him in there, ready to defend himself with his pistol, though would it be enough?

His eyes adjusted to the darkness until he could see a door with a face carved in it, but fresh blood filling in his nostrils, he looked around until he saw it.

He knew her because he arrested her once because the kids had solved a mystery on the park.

The girl was lying against the stalagmite, holding on to the wound on her stomach. She took in a deep breath, having to press the wound harder.

"Marcie Fleach. Correct?" Bronson Stone asked, putting his pistol in its holster.

Marcie nodded, not willing to speak. It hurt to do so anyway, it was best to not.

Stone decided to not stand around in the creepy cavern, taking the wounded Marcie up on his arms. He could hear the hiss she made as she was pulled up.

He walked towards the exit, not looking back at the carved door opening itself.

A large male figure clad in strange armor, with parts of the shoulder pads, leg pads and chest area covered in black and blue. Horns coming out of his neck, the ends close to the head. His bright green eyes stared at the path Bronson Stone took to leave the caverns.

“What are we waiting for…? We should get the jump on them now.” Another figure spoke, this time a female figure came out of the door. She touched with her clawed hand the edge of the door, burning it to the touch.

“Not yet Seraphim…. He has told us to not engage, and we will do just that.” The figure clad in armor spoke, He looked at female figure. “Nothing until he needs us to do his bidding.”

“A load of crap you might say Angelo… The kids are gone. The adults are gone. Let’s leave it like that…” Another male figure spoke, this one having what seemed to be spikes coming out of its armor. “We have a chance at running away from all this. Let’s do it now while we have the chance.”

“No, we will continue our mission. It will be only a matter of time until the town breaks into chaos.” The Armored Figure whispered towards his companions. Turning around and going back into the Air world. The other two figures following close behind him.

The doors to the World of Air closed, leaving only the trail of melted metal in the cold and dark cavern floor…

* * *

**_Time Unknown_ **

**_Sitting room_ **

**_Dimension unknown_ **

A Cocker Spaniel ran down the black and white tilted hallway towards one of the rooms. The Anunnaki controlled dog felt something terrible has happened in the dark room and wanted to investigate it. She checked inside, seeing the different people tainted by the Curse of Crystal Cove.

Walking around the room, she saw the best part of Fred Jones Sr., the Blakes, the Rogers, and the fading best part of Marcie Fleach.

The Cocker Spaniel sighed at the sight of Marcie Fleach. Marcie had reformed, protected the chosen ones, protected her best friend from a maniacal mad Parrot, and bought Mystery Incorporated the Second enough time to get to the Entity. But it was too late for her. The Curse was too powerful for her to stop on her own.

Then she felt something again, like something valuable was lost to them. "No..." The Anunnaki whispered under her breath. "Not them... Anything but them, they couldn’t have failed their mission!”

She looked around the room again, seeing the Best part of what was left of the Mystery Incorporated the First fading.

Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves disappearing before her very own eyes.

Mr. E or Otherwise known as Ricky Owens started to fade. The small dog touched his leg, deciding to know what happened.

This caused the huge man to blink a few times, unfreezing from his pose; he looked around the room recognizing it instantly.

He was in the dream world again. He heard a bark and looked down to see the Cocker Spaniel.

"The Chosen Ones, the ones who would destroy the Evil Entity! Where are they?!" The small dog yelled.

Ricky looked around the room and remembered what had happened. "The children were there before us... That thing... Said things to them, promised them things they wanted."

"They opened the sarcophagus?"

Ricky shook his head. "No, everything was a blur but, Once Pericles and the others got there. They were waiting for us, they tried to stop us from releasing it but… One of them… One of them got it out. I think… I think they’re gone... Forever."

"And Scooby Doo, where is he?"

"Gone, once the Entity was out… He wasn’t seen again. As for my best friend, Professor Pericles… He… He’s gone; he was eaten by it… God, it was awful. “The former Mr. E said, looking at his fading hand.”Are these my last moments?"

"Yes, I’m afraid they are." The Anunnaki said.

"Then so be it. At least I will finally tell Cassidy how I feel... Even if it was in the afterlife that I had to tell her that I loved her." Ricky Owens said, finally fading from existence.

The small dog sighed and looked towards the end of the hallway. The dog walked down that same hallway, whispering to herself. "Scooby Doo... Where are you?"

* * *

**_Crystal Cove, Months After the town kidnappings…_ **

**_Crystal Cove General Hospital_ **

The hospital was as loud as ever, doctors taking care of the ill and injured in what daily routine they’ve been working through. Daisy Blake, Daughter of Bartholomew Blake and Nancy Blake, was looking through medical records when the earth shook.

Holding herself steady on the counter of the registration, Daisy looked towards the hallway where the windows were situated. “This is the fourth time this month…” Daisy muttered to herself. “You’d think whatever it is that’s making the earth shake would have stopped by now…” She sighed, rubbing her temples from the stress of work and the recent small earthquake.

“You know how it is Doctor Blake.” One of the nurses in the reception desk replied. “Ever since those kids went lost in those caves after the town made it out of the caverns the earth’s been shaking like it’s going to fall apart anytime soon.”

Daisy chuckled nervously at the mention of the kids lost in the caves. Remembering that one of those kids was actually, her baby sister, Daphne Blake. She sighed again, another thing to worry about. If her baby sister was either alive or death at this point…

She wouldn’t dare think that Daphne was dead, but it’s been months since she last saw her…

Daisy looked through the medical records of some patients, deciding to keep her mind off for now. She walked down the hallway once she had decided which patient to check up on next.

Just then, a figure bumped into the doctor once she turned the corner towards the room she was walking towards. She cursed quietly, both at herself and at whoever bumped into her. “Sorry, my bad…Really, I wasn’t looking.” Daisy said with slight irritation in her voice.

“It’s fine, though… It won’t be fine for you...” The figure replied, somewhat cocky towards her.

Daisy frowned and looked behind her, quickly losing the frown once the figure’s face was in her view. The figure’s shadow looming over her, its greenish bright color eyes staring right back at her, the figure’s skin dark and rocky, almost from the magma substance after cool down. Their body had a slim figure; somewhat giving away that it was a woman, or… a Female demon. Its hands and legs clawed, Bright red horns adorning her face.

The female devil smiled, her sharp teeth shining against the bright lights of the Hospital hallway

“The He--“Daisy said, quickly caught off by the smell of fire very close to her. She looked at the figure’s clawed hands, and saw fire on her hands. Though, they weren’t burning the figure, or at least that’s what Daisy could observe from it. But of course, Daisy soon realized what was about to happen.

“What’s wrong Blake? Never seen fire before in your life?!” The She-Devil said. Her eyes glowing green, she raised her arms, clutching her hands into fists, and went in for the hit.

“Shit!” Daisy Blake cursed, dodging the punch and the flames from the devil fast. _‘This is worse than the earthquakes, no this is worse than the Hodag of Horror, no it’s worse than—Agh!… Just what the hell is this monster?’_ She thought, running towards the fire alarm until a fireball caught her left arm. She screamed from the inflicted pain and gripped her arm tightly. _‘And what the hell does it want with me?”_

She could hear the female being chuckling to herself. “Well, this was too easy to be honest… I thought I could torment you a little more, you know? Give you a few burns maybe?” The Female Devil said. “Now, I’m not usually the type to hurt people…”

Daisy looked down and noticed the floor the figure touched burned and melted, then looked up to see the sprinklers on the ceiling of the Hospital. Obviously, Daisy couldn’t pull the fire alarm without getting herself burned by the monster, but if she were to keep it still and let it burn the floor until it could turn on the sprinklers ‘accidentally’….

_‘Now, there’s a pretty good idea. Now, how to do it without that thing noticing would be the tricky part…’_

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” The devil said, raising its hands once again. Not noticing the smoke detector she was under, setting it on with ease as the smoke caught on to the detector.

Daisy frowned at that. _‘Or… Not…”_ She thought once the sprinklers started to water the entire hallway. The creature screamed in pain at the sudden spray of water thrown at her from the sprinklers.

Daisy was grateful that she had another day to live that’s for sure. “Nice job matches, you really out did yourself.” She said, taking the chance to run away now that the female devil was distracted. She went to the reception area, ordering the nurses to start evacuating the hospital.

“Doctor Blake, What’s happening?” One of the nurses asked, worriedly.

“Fire, evacuate the hospital this instant.” Daisy said, looking back at the hallway where she had the encounter with the She-Devil. Seeing her being carried by another being, this being was taller and more terrifying.

It had a skeletal face structure, and was full of spikes. Though, those same spikes seemed to not hurt the She-Devil much or none at all.

“What the fuck…” Daisy muttered once she noticed the two monsters.

The spiked Monster stared at the redhead with its cold, brightly green eyes. Signaling her to keep quiet, it gave a dark laughter. One that could give chills down anyone’s spine. He raised his hand, making the water move at his command, and made himself and his companion disappear without a trace.

* * *

**_Crystal Cove General Hospital, Fourth Floor_**

**_Room 407_ **

“Marcie…” A voice called out to her from the darkness, its soothing voice not making a change in the girl’s sleep.

“Wake up Marcie…” The voice called out again, this time the teenager’s eyes slowly opened. Marcie Fleach sat up from the bed, feeling a pang of pain rushing to her stomach. She touched the aching part of her stomach, trying to remember what had happened to her.

Box, Pericles… German Robots… Ah yes, She was almost killed by the German Rots commanded by Professor Pericles, that evil parrot tried to kill her. But somehow in the mist of things… He failed to do so… How? How did he fail to kill her? After all, she was in the sights of the Robots…

It would have been an easy kill…..

“You’ve been asleep for months…” The voice said.

Marcie looked around for the source of the voice, only to be met with nothing but space of the room. She slowly stood up from the bed, the aching feeling now a fleeting thought for her. She checked around the room for anything that she could change in, she sighed once she had found the clothes that she had worn the day that Pericles had almost killed her.

She decided to change, being careful as to not rip the IV out and of course being careful as to not make a sudden move that she might regret. Once she finished, she felt her head ache.

“Your friends are in danger… They need your help in their work to destroying the Entity… Please Marcie Fleach, Continue what they started… Help them…”The voice continued.

Marcie decided to look out the window. She opened the blinds, seeing the town was in a better state from before. The roads were fixed after the robots had damaged them, almost making the streets and buildings inaccessible to them.

At least that was fixed…

“The Entity has gained allies, powerful ones…” The voice suddenly spoke again, catching Marcie’s attention once more. It’s sound pounding in Marcie’s head. “Allies that will destroy the world if not dealt with…”

Suddenly, the earth shook and the sky turned a dark red. Black tendrils came out of the ground, some of them getting into the buildings and into the trees. It looked as if they were looking for something, anything important for them. Then she saw the tendrils on the trees doing something to them…

They were corrupting them, taking whatever is that made the trees look lively and turned them into corrupted versions of themselves, twisting them into something darker, They weren’t the same trees anymore…

They were something different…

Then came the screams, people running out of the buildings they once were, running to the safety of their homes.

She heard rumbling coming from the hallway, Already she knew that was going on. “Oh great…” Marcie could only say, before the same tendrils that came from far below busted themselves in and consumed everything on the walls. She only had one chance to leave, if she didn’t take it…

Well… It wouldn’t be good now would it?

Marcie ripped the cables connected to the IV and to her arm, she growled at the pain that took over her for a bit and then ran out of the room, being careful of not touching the tendrils that roamed around the facility. The doctors, the patients, and the visitors that were inside the hospital long gone; but the sprinklers in the hospital still on and spraying water.

The tendrils were spread out into the rooms, particles of these flying through air like ash. She observed them, seeing that they had some kind of glow to them. If these ‘Allies’ of the Evil Entity could pull out these strange tentacles out of the ground like nothing, Then the chance that the world was finally ending had increased.

“V…” Marcie said quietly walking down the hallway towards the Emergency exit, “Where the hell are you?” She didn’t know if the tendrils had any life or if it could hear her speak, But she knew she wasn’t in the best place to find out if that was true or not.

Once she was out of the building, the earth shook again. This time, the wind started to blow in her direction, black smoke came from the tendrils, forming a giant kraken like being with horns. The being laughed as it was completing its form for everyone to see.

Marcie’s eyes widen once she recognized the being as none other than Professor Pericles, Only… He wasn’t Pericles anymore.

She frowned, understanding that somehow the gang had failed in destroying the Entity. That somehow, Pericles had gotten the upper hand. That whatever sacrifice Marcie, herself gave for the group to go and stop the curse from haunting the town…

Was all for nothing…

* * *


	2. We Serve The Entity With Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the Entity was released, Marcie began to have nightmares. Meanwhile, The Entity's minions begin to plan their siege on the town... But not without making a few stops first....

**Chapter Two**

_**We Serve The Entity With Honor…** _

* * *

_**Crystal Cove** _

_**February 5,** **2014**_

_**10 Months since the Entity's release...** _

It had been a few hours since the sun had settled in Crystal Cove, making the town look deserted and abandoned in the night. Though the red full moon shone, it's threatening light into the town giving the dreaded feeling of danger to anyone who'd dare to step into the ghost town.

Yet it didn't stop Marcie from coming back into the town for too long…

But once she heard the footsteps of her chaser getting close and closer, Marcie turned towards an alley looking back towards where she came from to see the figure still following her. She cursed herself for not having anything to defend herself with.

Having stared at the figure for too long, Marcie didn't notice the wall she was fast approaching towards and slammed right into it. Sliding down against it once she realized there was no exit, she cursed herself again seeing the figure slowing down in front of her.

Marcie frowned, standing up to face them head-on. But her confidence breaks once she sees who the figure was all along…

Velma stared at Marcie, with a blank look on them. Her eyes rolled back as if possessed, and a black substance coming out from her mouth.

Marcie gulped, backing towards the wall she had slammed into earlier. Her eyes staring at who was once her friend with terror.

A low growl escaped from the possessed Velma, the goo that dripped from her mouth coming out in larger quantities. She stepped closer to Marcie, twitching with each step she took. She opened her mouth more, a clawed hand coming out of it seemingly out of nothing—Going towards Marcie at a rapid speed.

Marcie didn't have time to react before the hand had caught up to her…

* * *

_**Crystal Cove, Dinkley Residence** _

_**Four hours before sunrise...** _

Marcie sat up from her bed, screaming at the space in the room. She took deep breaths, trying to stop her heart from literally jumping out of throat from the nightmare. She covered her mouth, shaking when she remembered what the nightmare was about.

" _They get worse and worse each day…"_ Marcie whispered to herself, she could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to spill at the thought of Velma being in danger. _"Goddamnit V…. Where the hell are you?"_ She whispered again, her breath finally calming down.

Looking up at the door, Marcie saw Mrs. Dinkley opening it frantically. From what Marcie could unfortunately understand— she had woken up Velma's parents again, for the fourth time in a week too.

"Are you okay dear? We heard you scream." Mrs. Dinkley worryingly said, sitting down on the side of Marcie's bed. "The nightmares again?"

Marcie nodded at that. "Yeah, if this goes on for much longer I might never sleep again."

Mrs. Dinkley shook her head; she knew some of the nightmares that Marcie had. Mostly, they had consisted of the Evil Entity—and how it would destroy everything. But recently, they are starting to be more of the gang than the menace hovering over their heads at the moment.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Mrs. D" Marcie said, twiddling her thumbs in a circular motion. "I know how much you miss Velma, and me being here doesn't help much…"

"Nonsense Marcie, you being here isn't any trouble. Yes, I do miss Velma—but I'm keeping hope that she'll come back."

"I hope you're right about that Mrs. D."

* * *

_**Crystal Cove Caverns** _

_**Where the Entity resides and it's minions rendezvous...** _

In the depths of the caverns of Crystal Cove, the doors to the Dream World opened. The demon clad in metal known as Angelo stepped out of the Dream World, and took a look at his surroundings. "Same as ever, I'll be damned if something changed…" He whispered.

Behind him, another fellow took a step out of the Dream World giving a small chuckle. "Everything will change once we are done with it, Have some patience Angelo."

"I do not care if you break whatever is left of the world or torture it, Do what you have to do and let's go. Unless you want me to teach you how irritated I am about all this-" Angelo growled towards his companion, irritation audible in his rusty voice.

Yet, his companion felt indifferent about the threat. Staring at the metal figure from the corner of their eyes, they gave a slight smirk at them. "Threaten me all you like Angelo, but you know you cannot do anything while in the hands of our creator."

"… You're right… Feralle…"

"We cannot release the plague yet, but we do need to test it. We need a few subjects for it." Feralle said, their eyes still on Angelo like a hawk.

"Of course, I'll gather a few wild animals and bring them to you… But if people find out about our little… Work…"

"I doubt it; they aren't intelligent enough to know what's going to happen. They're too scared, waiting for our master to bring his judgment upon them." Feralle muttered, loud enough for Angelo to hear. "But what's wrong with a few people knowing, and not being able to do anything about it?"

"Nothing wrong with it- in my opinion, Why? Have you finally decided to test it on them?"

"No, but I do want to know what happens if a human contracts the disease…" They smirked, thinking of the possibilities the plague would do to a person. Could it be that once infected, humans could become much more violent than the common man could express? Could it turn a human rabid, to the point of not knowing what it's doing?

These questions lingered around Feralle's head like mad; they would need to acquire a specimen to experiment with.

"I think I know of a place we can find human specimens…" Feralle laughed darkly, the mischievous laughter echoing through the caverns. "And after that… We'll start the sieges, One by one…"

"Of course Feralle."

The town of Crystal Cove in the last few weeks had turned into a ghost town by the time the Entity was out of its sarcophagus. If Professor Pericles damage to the town was kidnapping its citizens to be used as workers in the caverns—then the town's several sieges by the Evil Entity would be way worse by far.

For it will bright more destruction than the parrot could ever pull off with his robots, The Evil Entity's servants being more equipped on the moment for their attack on the town. The First siege will be a flood, which will cover the entire town underwater for hours on the first year of the Entity's release. Of course, Angelo and Feralle will have to convince the water world's habitant to make it happen.

Some of the townsfolk will be wise to leave, others will not. The second siege will start in the third year, it'll be a category 5 hurricane that will hit the town just as it heals from the flood. Destroying what little repair the town will do to keep itself afloat.

It will make what little of the citizens it had in the town finally realize it was dangerous to stay and leave everything they've worked so hard for behind and warn more cities about the great chaos that's coming to them.

In the sixth year, The Entity and its minions decided that the plague will be the next siege, _'It'll be worse than the Black Plague… It'll be worse than the Bubonic Plague… This I can tell you much…'_ Those were the words Angelo last heard from the mouth of the Entity. The siege wasn't yet spoken of; their master told them it would be considered as the years go by…

But Angelo understood that the last one would have to involve a fire…

Whatever it was…

It wouldn't be good for anyone in the world…

* * *

_**Crystal Cove** _

_**Crystal Cove Maximum Security Prison** _

_**Before the Krampus Case began...** _

…

" _You're crazy if you think I'll do anything for you again!" Alice May screamed into the phone, growling at the man at the other end. "Do you know what I've went through to destroy Mystery Incorporated?! Why should I do any more work for you?!"_

_Normally, she would be calmed during a phone call in the Prison. But this wasn't one of those days; she was tired of being in the "hellhole" as she called it just because of a mistake she made against Mystery Incorporated the Second. She growled when a familiar voice was heard from the phone after the same voice sighed._

" _Because Alice, you are still working for ME. I don't care if you're still jail or outside doing god knows what. I still have you under my contract, AND your work is not yet finished here." The man's voice sounded irritably displeased, she could almost hear the slam of a hand hitting on the table._

_This made Alice cringe, she was getting tired of the work she was being pulled into, "I can't get out of here on my own, there are more guards— more security! All because you couldn't wait to plan things correctly and instead you try to pull your stupid friend out of hiding by almost killing Mystery Incorporated!"_

" _My reasons for that particular event are only for myself, you were just told what you were supposed to do. It's not my fault that they were going to catch you with Dynamite."_

" _Oh great, you know the fucking DJ." Alice rolled her eyes, clutching the phone tighter than before. "I'm not doing your dirty work again. That is what got me jail time."_

" _If you're worried about getting your hands dirty again, then you're in luck… You won't get your hands dirty on this next job Alice."_

" _I want you to send a message-"_

" _I am not your messenger you ass, Why can't you send Ed Machine, he's a better messenger than I am!"_

" _Ed Machine is dead, Alice."_

_Alice May frowned, gritting her teeth once she heard the news. Ed Machine—who felt like a father to her was dead. The parrot had killed someone who she trusted more than anyone in the world._

" _A mistake I'm willing to fix… With your help that is."_

"… _Fine… You win, what do you want me to do… Mr. E?"_

" _A simple request my dear Alice." Mr. E's voice sounded more calmer than before, giving Alice a sense of relief for a while._

" _And that is?"_

…

_**Current Time** _

_**Prisoners being released for their break...** _

Alice May leaned into the bars of her cell, waiting for the guards to release her like the others. She didn't think much of it; the guards would release the prisoners from time to time for a break, but prisoners weren't returning from their two-hour break.

And that's what was bugging Alice about the situation.

From the corner of her eyes, Alice noticed a guard being escorted by two other more guards coming her way. She built up the courage to try and get his attention. "Hey, what's happening—Why is-"She stopped when she noticed the emptiness of their eyes, she waved her hand at them the guard not flinching from their empty gaze.

The guard opened her cell, pulling her out of it at once with full force; this made Alice May fall to the ground hard.

"Hey, what the fuck?! What's wrong with you-"

"Yeah, this one will work just fine." The She-Devil cut off, looking down at her. "She'll do nicely in our experiment."

"What are you talking about," Alice asked, standing up slowly. "What did you do to them?"

The female devil leaned into one of the guard's shoulder, smirking to her handiwork. "Oh, the prison guards? Nothing but a little… Hmm, let's say mind bend on them. You know how it is; irregular hour shifts won't do well for some people…" She gave a mischievous laugh, snapping her fingers for the other guards to restrain the defenseless Alice.

"I meant the others…" Alice muttered, as she stared into the she-devil's green-ish eyes.

"Oh, don't worry… They're fine… You'll join them soon."

Her eyes widen, realizing the situation was she in and dodged a guard that had lunged at her. She grabbed the downed guard's baton, hitting the second guard that was lunging at her in the gut, then in the head hard; knocking them out cold.

Alice held on to the baton at the menacing devil, fearlessly staring at her emotionless dead gaze for a reaction.

The She-devil smirked, "Fighting me won't do you much good kid… Playing with fire will just burn you."

"I'll take my chances." She took a run for it, dodging the fireballs thrown at her from behind. She could hear the Devil running after her as soon as she was out of the jail cells. Having an idea popping in her head, Alice closed the door to the cells as soon as possible. The humanoid devil slammed into the door, breaking part of it with a fist full of flame.

Alice ran, leaving the creature on her own. She frantically looked around for a way out, to bust out of the prison to do the last job Mr. E had asked her to do. She looked back at where she had left the female demon, seeing the metal door slowly melt into a liquid from her touch.

She cursed herself for thinking the door would keep the devil long enough for her to escape.

"What the fuck are you?!"

The devil smirked. "What am I? I am Seraphim… One of the Entity's servants that feeds on this wretched land that you call home. My master made us his chosen ones to rid of this land of everything it has for him! To give him the meal he so pleasantly deserves!"

"Ok, no, that sounds fucking stupid."

"But it is the truth; my siblings and I have destroyed countless groups of mystery solvers for thousands of years! Including your dear enemies, the group that was going to destroy our dear master, Mystery Incorporated the Second!" Seraphim smiled darkly, taking a deep breath at the memory. "Oh, their screams were so delightful…"

"Listen sparky, whatever you're planning is going to fail! I know some very influential people, and they are already planning an attack on yo-"

"Do you mean Destroido? It has been weeks my dear Alice May… We dismantled the facility long ago." Seraphim boasted laughing, the laughter giving a slight echo into the building. "Your chances of surviving this fateful day are none without their help, and even if they did—they wouldn't help a worthless child like you!"

Alice frowned and gave a low growl. "You like to underestimate people a bit too much…" She stood her ground, staring directly at the she-devil's eyes for any movement.

Seraphim grinned and licked her lips, her hands clutching into fists as fire came out of the folds on her arms. Her eyes glow a threatening green, signifying Alice that she was in for the fight of her life.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, not backing away from the threatening being in front of her. "Come and get it, bitch." Alice taunted, giving a small smirk towards her.

Seraphim gave a battle cry, running towards Alice at full speed.

Alice noticed Seraphim getting closer and closer the more speed she got. "Fuck, I can't…" Alice muttered, running away from the devil once again.

Seraphim laughed, stopping the minute Alice was far away from her. She rubbed her hands against each other fast, creating a ball of fire big enough to be sent to the female blond. "This is what happens to people who think they can take the Evil Entity, head-on kid…" The she-devil said, releasing the huge wall of fire towards the escapee.

Alice looked back, seeing the wall of fire getting closer and closer towards her. She jumped, trying to get a head start towards the closest cover—But failed as the wall of flames caught up to her, sending her and a wall out into the outside of the prison.

"That reminds me… I have some visits to make…"

Being proud of her handiwork, Seraphim smirked and walked back into the darkness from where she came from. Deciding that the deed was done and that Alice May, the accomplice of Mr. E was definitely dead and wouldn't come back.

* * *

_**Blake Mansion, Crystal Cove** _

_**Both New and Old threats show up at the** **doorsteps...**_

Her bedroom in the Blake Mansion was a mess, newspapers from months ago until the current date were scattered around the floor like someone had looked through everything in haste and left them there.

Daisy Blake stared at the picture of the She-Devil she saw in the Hospital, concentrated on the horned face of the being that had attacked her those months ago. She bit down on her hand inhabit, anxious from the troubled memory of that fateful event, her stare being focused so much on the photo that she could almost hear the female creature's laughter.

' _How did she even know my name…?'_ Daisy pondered, _'… Does it have to do with Daphne…? Do they even have her? Could they be torturing her? N-No… She'd have told taunted me about it… Right?...'_

A knock on the doorframe broke her from her thoughts; the redhead looked towards the door to see another redhead leaning onto the frame.

"Not now Delilah, I'm busy." Daisy waved her twin sister away, "I don't have time for whatever you have in mind. You're dismissed or whatever it is your Military Commander always told you…"

Delilah rolled her eyes at the dismissal. "I already told you, I don't work for the military anymore. I just need your help. It's my arm again." She smirked, knowing that it would irritate her to no end.

Daisy groaned once she heard what it was about. "I swear you're just doing this to irritate me."

"Just check it for me please? I think I need a cast for it—But you're the doctor."

"… Fine, Come on. Sit down on the bed but don't touch anything, got that?"

"Roger." Delilah said, giving a small smile and went to the bed without question. She noticed the newspaper cut-outs all over the floor and looked up at her twin. "Daisy, I understand that you saw something that didn't appear human and all but…"

"But?"

"You may be having an obsession with this monster."

Daisy sighed, getting her equipment out of her bag and placing them on the bed beside her. "It's not an obsession, It… It's just that… That thing I saw? The monster you think I'm obsessed about? It looked familiar…"

"Familiar ho-OW!" Delilah exclaimed as she felt her damaged arm being yanked. "Daisy that fucking hurt!"

"Oh fuck off with that Delilah." Daisy groaned, "You've been shot in the knee twice, almost got your eye burned from training and you're telling me THIS is hurting you?"

Delilah rolled her eyes, "Just don't pull it so hard! Geez! I'm not a dummy."

"Whatever."

The ground shook again, the two women barely kept their balance from the tremor. Daisy and Delilah each held their side on the bed, their grip hardening as the tremors stopped. Daisy felt her heart beat faster, the sound of it ringing in her ears. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's them."

"What are you talking about?"

Daisy ran towards the hallway without a second thought, going towards the Main Hall. Delilah followed close behind, wondering what had gotten Daisy for scared all of a sudden. They stopped once they heard a woman's scream coming from the dining room.

"That was mom!" Delilah sputtered.

"It has to be her! The monster from the Hospital, I knew it!"

"Go, I'll get dad's gun!" Delilah said, running in the direction of her father's office.

"Fucking sure! Leave me with the Fire bitch why don't you?!" Daisy screamed in the direction Delilah took off to. She sighed and shook her head when she saw Delilah wasn't in the hallway anymore and took off to the dining room.

She opened the doors, slamming into the ground in case the demon was expecting her. Her eyes widen when she saw a clawed hand close to her face, she looked up to see the same demon she had encountered in the hospital—Having an arm around her mother's mouth as to quiet her.

"Hello again Daisy, we meet yet again." Seraphim smirked, "I took the liberty of entering from the back door… As you can see, I took care of the… Inhospitality you people have…"

Taking a good look around the room, sure enough… Jenkins was on the floor unconscious, as well as the other personnel in the household. Her father and her other sisters minus Daphne and Delilah were gathered around the room. She growled, taking a stance to make it seem like she wasn't scared. "Whatever you have against me, we can settle it between us. You know… Like functioning adults."

"I'm not here for you, Oh no… I'm here for everyone in the family. I have an announcement to make for you people, I'm sure you've all been missing your dear little family member…"

"D-Daphne?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minions begin to chat about their plans, Meanwhile Marcie finally finds one of the Members of Mystery Incorporated the Second. But the celebration is short lived as she finds out the Entity has a target on her.

**Chapter Three**

**_Warm Messages_ **

**_The Crystal Cove Church Bell Tower, Crystal Cove_ **

**_February 5, 2014, 10: 45 am_ **

Feralle climbed out of the hatch that went to the church’s bell tower, her claws digging into the wood floor as she tried to stand up from the small space. Once she was up, she looked at the panoramic view of Crystal Cove, waiting for the others to follow suit with her.

Seraphim came out of the hatch minutes later, having a bit more difficulty as her claws dug into the wood work and burned the material at her touch. “Dammit, this is getting annoying!!” Seraphim exclaimed as she stood up finally and went to stand besides Feralle. “Why are we here Feral? I thought you didn’t like me! Which I call that bullshit by the way, since no one can resist my charm~”

“That was an excuse. We’re here because you decided to do something reckless. You didn’t have to burn the Mansion, we are supposed to be hidden Seraphim not coming out to everyone we meet. We need leverage for the teenagers…”

“Is this it? I told you it wasn’t my fault, they started it!”

Feralle rolled her eyes at this. “Not only do you act reckless, but you act like a child as well. Those stupid teenagers may have failed in destroying the Entity, but who’s to say that they won’t try again?”

“Oh, they won’t… Not even another group could destroy the Entity now.”

“You don’t know that Seraphim…”

Seraphim growled, “Listen, just because you’re the sanest of the bunch doesn’t make you a leader. Or do I have to remind you how you manipulated a child into doing your dirty work?”

Feralle laughed darkly at the response. “My dear Seraphim, If not for my genius plan you would have been stuck in that pool of lava for another millennium! It was our chance to resurrect and soon, we won’t need to follow a doomed parasite such as the “Evil” Entity.”

The fire demon raised a horn at this. “Huh? What are you talking about Feralle? What are you planning?”

Feralle never answered, instead she looked out into the town and noticed the mane of someone she did not expect to see alive or well at the least.

Marcie Fleach.

Seraphim growled at the look Feralle was giving to the human. “What do you see Feralle? Another Vessel to fool around with- Hold on… Is that..?”

“Yes my Dear Seraph… It seems that the Entity’s vessels didn’t… dispose of her properly…”

“We should give her a little visit then hm?” Seraphim smirked, “What would you want to do?”

Feralle shook her head, “No… We do not have time for such things… Summon Angelo, He’ll know what to do with her… And if lucky is on our side bring her to us instead of the Entity.”

* * *

**_Crystal Cove_ **

**_February 5, 2014, 10:55 am_ **

Marcie gave a sigh as she walked down the street to the Spook Museum. Passing through an alleyway, Marcie stopped and turned around once she heard the tapping of paws coming towards her in the alleyway.

She looked into the alleyway, trying to see the source of the noise. Her eyes widen as she saw a brown blur going towards her, not having time to dodge the blur in time.

The brown dog pounced at her, pushing Marcie into the ground. The impact of the fall made Marcie grunt in pain, her wounds not yet fully healed.

“Rarcie! I’m glad I round you!” Scooby Doo exclaimed, waging his tail with excitement. “Rave you reen the rothers?”

Marcie groaned as she looked up to see the familiar Great Dane. “Scooby? What were you doing in that alleyway?” She asked as she gently pushed the cowardly dog off of her. “I thought you were with the gang, everyone is looking for you and the others.”

Scooby shook his head at this. “Ruh-uh, Raggy rold me to rtay away from Rericles. Rova—Erm, I mean—The Anunnaki rook me rere, ro meer you!”

“Who’s Nova?”

“I believe we have never met Marcie Fleach.”

Marcie looked over her shoulder, seeing a small Spanish cocker standing behind her. She gulped slightly, looking intently at the small dog. “Please tell me that Spanish Cocker didn’t just talk?”

“Rhy are you rurprised? I ralk too!”

“… Point taken.” Marcie muttered, mostly to herself.

Nova, without a moment to waste spoke. Looking over to Marcie, “Marcie Fleach, I have come to you to ask you for your aid. Your friends, Mystery Incorporated the Second, have been captured by the Entity.”

…

“Hold on, you mean to tell me that all of Crystal Cove’s citizens were possessed by the Evil Entity? That’s why I attacked my dad’s amusement park? That’s why all the gang’s parents were horrible to them?”

“Precisely Marcie Fleach, But you’ve reformed… Velma helped you out of the Evil Entity’s grasp. Set you free from it. The same with the former Mayor, Fred Jones Sr.” Nova said, walking towards Marcie and putting her right paw on Marcie’s left leg. “Please Marcie, You must save them. They are in danger, in grave danger.”

“The kidnappings, the fires, the earthquakes, It is all the Entity’s undoing with the help his new minions.”

“Rinions?” Scooby Doo whined, not enjoying what he had to hear.

“Yes. Strong minions, powerful ones. Minions that use the elemental powers of Earth, Fire, Water and Air. They are the cause of all this havoc and they are keeping Mystery Incorporated as leverage from when the time comes.”

“And that time is?”

“The end of the world.”

Marcie’s eyes widen, she clutched her fists as she processed the information. _‘This is all too much…’_ she thought, _‘No, stay focused Marcie. You heard what Nova said… Velma is in danger, she needs you.’_

“Tell me what I have to do-“

A swift kick to the gut made Marcie hit a wall hard. She groaned from the wounds beginning to open from the constant hits she was getting. She looked up to see the perpetrator, but whoever it was—was long gone, until she received another hit. This time from the back, she looked up again finally getting a good look at the attacker.

The attacker was fully armored; the only thing that wasn’t protected was his face, but the light of the sun hitting his face meant that his head was made of metal. He wore marks that started from his forehead, down to his chin. The only thing inhuman about the attacker was his horns, which were coming out from his neck.

Scooby leaped in front of Marcie, growling at the strange humanoid. He didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling courageous, but he shook it off soon.

“Who the hell are you?” Marcie asked, almost in a whisper. She held her side as her wound gravely bled, she gave a hiss as the pressure she was giving her wound hurt her.

The humanoid metallic demon smirked, and gave a dark laugh. “Who am I? I am the one and only Pestilence Di Angelo! But my comrades call me by Angelo… I bring the wind and thunder to those who have wrong our master! The Evil Entity.”

Nova barked at the demon. “You’re one of his minions!”

“Precisely, animal! Now stand aside, and let me take this filthy human to my master, he wishes to speak to her… Privately...” Angelo said, emphasizing darkly the word “privately”.

“You think I’m going to with you just because your ‘master’ told you?” Marcie asked, slowly standing up.

Angelo’s smirk vanished as the reality of the situation unfolded itself in his face, the filthy human isn’t going to fall for one of his tricks just because. There was only one way to make them know the severity of such a demand…

“Well my dear… If you don’t come with me to see the master…” Angelo began to explain, “Then I guess finding out what happened to your little group of friends isn’t THAT important to you.”

Marcie frowned at that. “Why, you fuc-“

Angelo pointed a clawed finger at Marcie. “Do not worry, they are very much alive if that’s what you’re wondering… But, they are not as you would expect them to be right now…” Angelo said, giving a dark laughter.

“You… You fucker! Whatever it is that you did to Velma—I’ll make you regret it! That’s a promise!” Marcie exclaimed.

Angelo shook his head at the threat, “You? You don’t even have what it takes to destroy the entity, look at you! You’re a disgusting bleeding mess; the master would crush you like a bug at the sight of you. Only a group of 4 friends and an animal, chosen by the entity himself can destroy him.”

Marcie growled, “Bet on it freak, you and your stupid entity will get what’s coming to you.”

“We will be waiting on that then… Right after I’ve taken you to him-“

As Angelo getting near Marcie, Scooby pounced on the metal demon. He bit on his one of his horns and ripped it apart with easy. Making the humanoid scream in pain, just as Scooby was about to celebrate a triumph against the terrifying beast, Angelo rose his right arm as a heavy, metallic sword came out of his hand.

Scooby doo jumped out of harm’s way as the sword mashed into the ground, almost hitting its wielder.

“Marcie, run as fast as you can! Now!” Nova exclaimed, getting into a defensive stance.

“No! Let me help! I can beat hi-“

“No, you need to get out of here for your safety! You’re their only hope; do not waste it on a fight you will not win.” Nova interrupted Marcie, staring at the injured brunette. “Go, we will handle this one.”

Marcie froze, trying to find a better outcome to the situation. She wanted to fight, but her condition made it impossible to make it out of it unharmed. She looked down as she made the ultimate decision.

“Fine, j-just make it back! I have so many q-questions!”

“I know, you will have your answer in due time.” Nova said, growling at the threatening demon.

“You think she’s going to be safe from the Master?! There are many of us staring down at her! We will find her, and we will bring her to the Evil Entity as the sacrifice she was meant to be!” Angelo gave a battle cry, grabbing his heavy weapon and leaping at the injured Marcie.

She dodged the blade seconds before it could hit her, running out of the alleyway. Before Marcie could turn towards the Spook Museum, a trident shot down into the concrete in front of her. She stood still, her arm still at her side.

“If you value your life and don’t want to be food for the fishes… Come, now.” Another demon threatened, his green eyes glowing brightly as his spikes grew.

Marcie frowned, “Yeah sure, I’m going to follow a creepy lizard looking humanoid wherever hole you crawled out from, and from what I can tell—your little friend there isn’t helping your case right now.”

“Hmph.” The demon hummed softly, “You’re right about that, he has no control over his strength. I apologize for that.”

“Thanks, that really helps right about now.” Marcie sarcastically commented.

The humanoid rolled its eyes, raising his trident at her. “Oh please, just be honored that there’s someone with actual sense in the other side for once.” The demon then grabbed Marcie, and threw her into a puddle of black water—only; the puddle was actually a portal which had transported her to the Crystal Cove docks.

The water spat Marcie out, slamming her into the docks that in which earlier days would eagerly await ships to be docked in.

Marcie coughed until the tiniest bit of water was out of her. She looked around as she familiarized herself with the surroundings and sighed. “Well, at least those two are gone…” she muttered mostly to herself. 

“Not quite.”

Marcie stood still, slowly turning around to see the demon that had pushed her into the water. She groaned, “Ok, talk. Who are you? Why does your master want me? And what does your friend mean by sacrifice?!”

The demon rolled his eyes at this. “Which one? I once had a human name… But at this point, it’s not useful anymore… Or do you want my true name? There are just so many things to call me.”

“Just tell me one.”

It nodded at the answer. “I am Sovrano, as you probably have guessed… I was created by the Entity…” At the last part, Marcie could feel that it was forced. Like it was forced to say it…

“Yeah, Kinda did because of the whole… Look you got…” Marcie muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the newcomer demon.

Sovrano growled, “My ‘dear’ master wants you, because you were actually supposed to die.”

Marcie’s eyes widen at this, on one half… It wasn’t a surprise. She was trying to protect Velma, HER Velma—but to somehow survive a Gatling gun from a Kriegstaffebot…. She was supposed to die then and there… How come she didn’t?

“And from what I could gather… You were VERY affectionate with the small nerd…” The demon chuckled darkly.

“If you did something to he-“

“I have not, don’t worry about that. Worry for your survival, you will need to be alive if you want to see her again.” Sovrano said, walking towards the girl. “Now, my ‘associates’ will be looking for you. They will stop at nothing to find you and break you…”

Marcie stood, digesting what was thrown at her. She gulped slightly as the menacing demon was closed enough to her. Marcie stared into the eyes of it, trying to see some human decency in them—but she kept failing to see them. But she could swear something was familiar about them….

“However…” It began.

“I will help you with this predicament… IF you wish to help me with something important, if you were to give me your most… Undivided attention…” From Marcie’s view, he couldn’t smirk… His mask prevented it, but Marcie knew it was smirking under the fabric it wore.

Marcie frowned at that. “Depends, what is it?”

“My allegiance with the Entity has been broken, I do not care for its plans nor do I follow his… Miserable… point of view of ruling this world. However, I can only do so much as the other servants serve him blindly.”

“If you help me out run the Entity’s luck… And help me and the others… Let’s just say, think clearly of their decision. I will personally help you on your search for your trouble making friends… All you have to do is make a pact with me.”

Marcie shook her head. “Not a chance in your miserable lifetime.” She pointed a finger at the humanoid. “I’ve already worked with a corrupted CEO of a company whose parrot wanted to release your stupid entity! I almost got killed for it, remember? How do I know you won’t stab me in the back once I’m done as you ask?!”

“You don’t. You don’t know… Until you’ve actually done it.” Sovrano said, his green eyes giving a faint green glow.

Marcie frowned, staring at the being’s hand. Sovrano raised it to her, offering it to shake it. Marcie felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared. She took a deep breath, and gave the being a straight face.

“No strings attached? Once I’m done with this—once I’m in a pact with you… What’s going to happen? What WILL happen if I step out of line?”

“Do you worry about your safety child?”

“I worry about what you’ll do to me once I’m in a pact with you and what you’ll once I’ve done what you asked of me.” Marcie said, frowning.

Sovrano nodded, “Understandable child…” He said, slowly turning and walking away from her.

Marcie raised an eyebrow at this. “Where are you going? I thought you were going to persuade me into shaking your hand.”

The being stepped closer to the edge of the docks, waving a hand towards Marcie. Signaling her to come with him. Marcie frowned, her suspicions about Sovrano slowly rising. She stood close to him, watching as he gave a twirl with his trident at the water.

Slowly, an image showed in the water, the entity’s eyes looking back at Marcie as it devoured the Crystal Covians. Marcie gulped and looked away, “You told me you didn’t know where Velma and there others are...”

“I never said I didn’t know… But if you ever decide to make the pact with me-“

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

Sovrano stared at her and chuckled at the fast answer he had received. He raised his hand again to her, the faint glow in his eyes never fading.

Marcie held onto his hand, shaking it. “Fine, I’ll help… But only if you help me find my friends.”

“I accept… You will have 6 years to find a way for the Entity to be destroyed and for me to be set free.”

Marcie raised an eyebrow at this. “6 years? Why?”

“Because the Entity has decided to destroy everything in 6 years… There will be catastrophes waiting to happen… my dear friend… I will tell you in advance, but don’t expect me to help you on them anytime soon…” Sovrano said, before he jumped off the dock and into the ocean.

When Marcie went to see where he went, Sovrano was already gone…

* * *

**_Dinkley Residence, Crystal Cove_ **

**_February 5, 2014, 4:15 pm_ **

Angie Dinkley heard a knock on the front door, she went to see whoever it was before it slowly open itself. Angie stepped away from the door as the menacing figure of Feralle stood over her.

“Who are you?”

“I am Feralle, and I have come to take the one named Marcie Fleach..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I understand this Chapter is very short. But please understand that I am not having as much energy to write as I used to these few months. Though, I am determined to finish the story no matter what.
> 
> Please stay tune for the Fourth Chapter of the series.


End file.
